Not as Angelic as everyone thinks
by J.D5
Summary: This girl could be Nikit's understudy. She's a hacker, but also a fighter, will section break her, or will the love of good man save her?
1. character bio

Name: Julie O'Conner Codename: Chimera Age: 23  
  
Weight: 120  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Hair color: dirty blond almost light brown  
  
Eye color: green (emerald)  
  
Marital Status: single  
  
Occupation (before Section): hacker/ sells her stolen info the highest bidder  
  
Rrecruitment: hacked into sections operations files.knows everything about section was given the choice to either become like Birkoff or be cancelled she picked the less messy route.  
  
Trainer: Birkoff  
  
Madeline's Psych. Profile: knows much more then she lets on. has like Nikita to much humanity. has rebellious tendencies. if left alone would be a flight risk.  
  
Strength: knows what makes people tick.able to break into any computer.even Brikoffs  
  
Weakness: Chip on shoulder.believes everyone is out to get her, rebels against everything  
  
Has mastered 4 different forms of self defense is both educated and tough 


	2. chapter 1

Title: Not as angelic as everyone thinks.  
  
Summary: A new recruit for Birkoff. Someone who matches his strengths. Will they fight a growing attraction, or will she be cancelled.  
  
Chapter 1- Jobs can be deceiving  
  
Julie's POV  
  
It was supposed to be a routine job. Get the information from the super computer and get out. Well somewhere along the way I picked up a tag.  
  
Section One  
  
" Birkoff, how's that hacker problem coming" Operations asked  
  
" He seems to have found my tag. We have a team picking him up as we speak" Birkoff answered  
  
" Supply me with the information that he's gotten out of us" Operations demanded then walked away.  
  
" Yes sir, anything else. Butter your bread?" Birkoff muttered under his breath.  
  
He was under challenged and in high demand. Yet he was bored. He didn't like the way things have become since Nikita died. And now that she's back everything's different.  
  
White Room  
  
Operations walked into the room and found a woman siting in the chair. Not what he had expected for the elusive hacker. Even Birkoff had pinned her, as a him. Lately he had been slacking off. Well maybe this was just the challenge he needed.  
  
" Who are you getting this information for" Operations asked  
  
" I was curious" She answered simply  
  
" Who" Operations tried again  
  
" Myself" She answered again looking bored  
  
" Do you like pain?" He asked and motioned for one of the torturers to dislocate her shoulder.  
  
" I don't feel pain" She said and barely grimaced at the painful shoulder.  
  
" Really, and how is it you don't feel pain" He asked, he'd heard this one before  
  
" It's rather simply. You got to a place in your mind where pain cannot be felt" She answered  
  
This was no the standard response that he usually got. It surprised him. he didn't like surprises. What else was she hiding?  
  
" Enough" He said and he order a medic in to fix her shoulder.  
  
" Wow, I expected so much more from you. but obviously my standards are higher then yours. Whoever protects your information and database is horrible at it." she commented  
  
" Your coming with me" He said and motioned for her to get up and fall me  
  
" Sure" She said and followed him. Even though she was barefooted and wearing only a tank top and linen pants.  
  
Birkoff's Station.  
  
" Sir" Birkoff greeted Operations. He was quite surprised to see a female with him. In fact he didn't usually parade around the women he slept with.  
  
" Show me what you can do" Operations said and motioned for her to take Birkoff's seat.  
  
" sir" Birkoff asked as he got up  
  
" She's the elusive hacker. The team picked her up. Still at her computer. Downloading personal files." Operations said  
  
" What exactly do you want me to do. That you won't a credit to this moron?" She asked him  
  
" Hey" Birkoff answered mad that she had called him a moron when he was one of the smartest people in section.  
  
" Nothing like the truth to hurt" She reply and waited for instructions from Operations.  
  
" Wall street" Operations said at last. His stock needed a boost.  
  
" Any preferences?" She asked typing away at the computer and soon she had the window for all stock registered in the DOW, TSE, and NASDAQ.  
  
" Oceanic" He said and shrugged when Birkoff looked at him.  
  
" Alright. It's about to jump eighty cents a share" She said and closed all the windows and opened the major trading window.  
  
And sure enough Oceanic stock jumped eighty cents. This surprised and delighted Operations.  
  
" It'll crash though. Because it's a computer glitch that I installed. It'll rise, then the whole stock market will crash" She said and got up from the computer.  
  
" So any good hacker can do that. I did that when I was 11" Birkoff said.  
  
" Yes, well computer boy. Nobody asked you" She snapped at him, and when to hit him. But stopped right before his face.  
  
" Whoa" Birkoff said and backed up  
  
" I could have hit you I didn't watch it" She said and smiled evilly. She would like it here. She would fit in right.  
  
" Birkoff, bring her to Madeline to get a profile done. While Madeline's doing that run a check on her" Operations said.  
  
" Julie O'Conner" She said and waited for Operations to walk away.  
  
" Is he always the commanding?" She asked and pointed to Operations retreating back.  
  
Birkoff didn't dignify that with an answer. But he had to smile at her guts. Not may people could have done that.  
  
" Follow me" He said quietly.  
  
" Yes, sir" She joked and followed him. he bare feet patting the floor as she walked.  
  
It didn't seem to brother her that she was under dressed. Then he noticed that she was shivering. He didn't know what to do. Should he offer his sweatshirt. Or would that seem like he's collaborating with her?  
  
" Just walk right in" He said Madeline would see that she's cold and either exploit it or give her something. It would save him the trouble of getting into trouble.  
  
" Thanks" She answered quietly and squared her shoulders, pulled her chin up and walked confidently into the room.  
  
Madeline's office.  
  
" Have a seat" She said and motioned to a chair in front of her desk.  
  
Julie nodded as she took the chair. As a way of thanks.  
  
" I hear you hacker our personal files. Did you have time to read them?" She asked  
  
" Nope, I was more interested if I could do it." Julie answered truthfully  
  
" Your not much for lying are you" Madeline asked her  
  
" Don't see the point. I got nothing to hide" Julie answered  
  
" Yes, well some people have numerous things to hide" Madeline said  
  
" Yes, those people deserve to have there files trifled through." Julie answered  
  
" Do you like authority?" Madeline asked  
  
" Is that a rhetorical question?" Julie asked smirking.  
  
" Would you be willing to take a test?" Madeline asked  
  
" Depends" Julie answered sceptically  
  
" It's simple. I'll ask you a few question. And the machine will grade your responses. Like a lie detector" Madeline explained  
  
" Sure, I got nothing to hide" Julie said  
  
" Alright follow me" Madeline said and lead her out of he room and back to the white room.  
  
3 Hours later.  
  
" So" Operations asked Madeline on her verdict of Julie O'Conner.  
  
" Everything that she's told us, is correct" Madeline said kinda shocked that's what the results said  
  
" So, should we cancel her" Operations asked  
  
" She could prove useful to us" Madeline said hesitantly  
  
" But we have Birkoff" Operations objected  
  
" Birkoff could train her. He's growing tired. He's also becoming more rebellious." Madeline said  
  
" Is she a flight risk?" Operations asked  
  
" No, I think she wants to be here. Where she fits in" Madeline answered  
  
" Well according to this, she has no family. They mysteriously died when she was nine. She was found in there house there dead bodies in the basement" Operations told Madeline.  
  
" Do you think she killed them?" Madeline asked him  
  
" I doubt it. But it is something that should be checked out." Operations said  
  
" Well if she did. Then she's repressing the memory" Madeline said looking kinda evil like she had a new toy to play with.  
  
" Find out, I want to know everything on this girl" Operations said  
  
Madeline nodded and left. Julie hadn't been telling all of the truth and now she would have to pay.  
  
Later that day, in the white room  
  
" Did you kill your parents?" Madeline asked Julie again  
  
" No" She partially screamed.  
  
" Then why don't you tell me about there deaths?" Madeline instructed her  
  
" I was nine. Police came and woke me up. I thought it was mummy, telling me I'd been a good girl. I hadn't woken up. They told me my parents were dead. Took me away and put in foster care till I ran away" She told Madeline.  
  
" Where were the bodies located" Madeline asked  
  
" The police report says in the basement. But my brother's body was by the front door." She told Madeline.  
  
" Why didn't the police report detail this?" Madeline asked  
  
" Because their crooked. One of them was in the pocket of a local Cartel." She explained  
  
" From what I've learned my mother was sleeping around, with one of the high ups in the Cartel. My dad didn't like that. He killed her. He was killed. And my brother was collateral damage" She explained further  
  
" Alright. Follow me" Madeline said and unattached the wires hooked up to Julie's body.  
  
Julie did as she was told. Madeline took her down the long corridor to a holding room with a bed.  
  
" Sleep, I'll come and get you in the morning" Madeline said and was gone  
  
Julie looked round the room at her surrounds. Then she spotted the camera in the corner and shook her finger at it. And threw a chair and hit the camera and it fell down.  
  
Viewing room  
  
"So, do you think she's telling the truth?" Operations asked Madeline again  
  
" It's too soon to tell" Madeline said and motioned to the monitor where you see Julie aiming her chair at the camera and hitting it.  
  
" She has some untapped hostility" Operations commented  
  
" It could be up to good use" Madeline said  
  
" Fine, recruit her. She's got the two year period. Birkoff's going to be her trainer. But I want her assets in weaponry and combat." Operations ordered and walked out of the room.  
  
Leaving Madeline to stare at the fuzzy video screen. 


	3. chapter 2

Title: Not as angelic as everyone thinks.  
  
Summary: A new recruit for Birkoff. Someone who matches his strengths. Will they fight a growing attraction, or will she be cancelled.  
  
Chapter 2- Assets  
  
Madeline walked into the room , around five the next morning. She found something that she hadn't expected.  
  
Julie was on the floor doing push ups.  
  
" Someone's up early" Madeline commented with a smile. She was going to try and play the mother role  
  
" I didn't sleep" Julie told her  
  
" Well today your going to be assets on your skills, have you had any type of training?" Madeline asked  
  
" Depends what you classify as training. You've probably gone over my profile with a fine tooth comb, you'd like to believe that you more about me then I do" Julie commented paying the rebelling daughter role.  
  
" Yes, I do know that you've has some training in the martial arts. But this is to test your skills in certain fields." Madeline responded  
  
" Sure, I love being a lab rat" Julie told her and followed her out of the room and down the long corridor to assessment area.  
  
Assessment area  
  
" Alright. Were going to try a simple combination of kicks and punches and go from there" Nikita instructed.  
  
" OK" Julie responded and began to stretch  
  
After a few drills and beating Nikita's expectations. Julie was taken down to another room where there was a ball, and in which Julie would have to fire at simulations. ( a/n seen in LFN after Nikita came back)  
  
Later that day  
  
" Alright, enough with the physical demands. Birkoff's going to asset you on a variety of problems dealing with the hardware" Nikita told her and lead her to Birkoff's station.  
  
" Hey" Julie greeted him with a smile " Sorry for making you look bad yesterday" She told him  
  
" It was simple code, anybody could have written it." Birkoff said and shrugged.  
  
" Yes, well I claim to be a nobody" Julie said and shrugged also.  
  
" So you'll use this computer." Birkoff said and motioned to the computer in front of him.  
  
" Is it like the simulation games, or is this just inputting data?" Julie asked  
  
" I believe a mixture of the two, it's different for everyone" Birkoff said and sat down at his seat  
  
" Oh yea, you only have two hours to complete it" Birkoff said and began to work leaving Julie to stare at his back.  
  
With that Julie set to work, she had already lost valuable time glaring at Birkoff for not telling her about the most important part of the task, the fact that she was being timed.  
  
" Done" Julie said only an hour and fifteen minutes into the assessment  
  
" Really" Birkoff said. He didn't believe that she had gotten through all the sims. Along with finishing it all. Correctly. She must have missed something.  
  
" No, I didn't forget anything. I ran a sim of my own to see if it was working properly." Julie told him but hesitated before giving him a smile.  
  
" Let me check" Birkoff said and sat down at her computer, and sure enough she had complete the task completely.  
  
" So, are they done testing me yet?" Julie asked  
  
" I don't know, you'd have to take that one up with Madeline" Birkoff said and began to type out an email to Madeline detailing her proficiency with a computer and that he recommends she be station and trained by himself.  
  
" Alright where do I go from here?" Julie asked " Back to the cell?"  
  
" Probably. I'll escort you there" Birkoff said and got up taking the data pad with him. This he had to show Walter.  
  
" Thanks, but I can find it on my own" Julie said and skipped off making Birkoff have to run to keep up with her.  
  
" Someone's not in good shape" She commented waiting beside the door to her cell  
  
" We all don't find joy in running down corridors like were seven" He snapped back. He hadn't meant to snap it just happened something about her got to him.  
  
" Well it's always the small things in life that are the best" Julie told him and smiled  
  
Birkoff unlocked the door and motioned for her to enter the room. Then he locked the door and turned to leave. He wanted to show Walter her program.  
  
Weapons  
  
" Hey Walter" Birkoff greeted his friend  
  
" Hey kid" Walter greeted him back  
  
" I have something that I would like you to take a look at" Birkoff told him and put down the pad  
  
" What is it" Walter said looking down at the pad then up and Birkoff then back to the bomb he was trying to fuse.  
  
" Well Madeline and Operations are assessing this recruit. And she wrote a program in her sim." Birkoff said  
  
" Really, she had time?" Walter looked amazed  
  
" Actually she finished early" Birkoff said  
  
" Really, the only other person to do that was you" Walter commented  
  
" Yes, she has the potential to beat even me, that is of course if I train her. That's left up to Madeline and Operations.  
  
" But you like her, don't you?" Walter asked of his friend  
  
" No, I absolutely hate her. She's so damn sugary sweet. She's got the hiding something. Operations thinks that she killed her parents when she was nine. And Madeline doesn't know what to think. She passed all her tests." Birkoff explained  
  
" hmm" Walter said as if he was thinking. This always happens to the kid. He claims she's an annoyance and yet he falls for her.  
  
" I know what your thinking. And I really don't like her. She's always trying to compete with me" Birkoff complained  
  
" You used to feel under challenge now to claim you might actually have some competition and your complaining?" Walter asked faking confusion.  
  
" Well she did hack all but three of my fire walls" Birkoff said rather proudly. He should be ashamed that they were that easy to hack.  
  
" Then you might want to get to working on strengthening the firewalls" Walter commented " You know how Operations gets with security."  
  
" Yes, your right. Well then I got to get going" Birkoff said and wandered away.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
She escaped. That's all he had heard, somehow she had hacked the panel in her room and opened her door and got out. She could be anywhere. Section was in a lock down and he was ordered to his room.  
  
" Birkoff" Julie greeted him from the shadows of his room, as he entered it.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here. Your going to get me into trouble" Birkoff complained. Relieved that she was safe, or at least the time being.  
  
" Sorry, it's just that out of everyone here I thought that you were the one that understood me the most" Julie said coming out the shadows to sit down.  
  
Her hand was bleeding. That's the first thing that Birkoff saw when she came out of the shadows.  
  
" What happened to your hand?" He asked and pointed to her hand  
  
" I had to get to the conduit somehow" Julie mummered and shrugged, pain didn't effect her.  
  
" Come here" Birkoff said and motioned to the kitchen where he kept the first aid kit. He wasn't going to let it become infected. Especially not if she was going to become his trainee. Her hands would be the most important part of her body.  
  
Julie didn't argue she got up and walked over to where he was standing and let him tend to her injured hand. She wasn't one for first aid. In fact she hadn't even noticed the extent of the damage until he had commented on it.  
  
" Thanks" She said when he was done  
  
" How did you break out?" Birkoff asked  
  
" Basic algorithm" She said quietly  
  
" So that's how you do it" Birkoff commented. She used basic stuff to get around technology.  
  
" It's the best when one wants to make something go there way" She said and shrugged at her own abilities.  
  
" Are you the same girl that crashed the stock market when you were 8?" Birkoff asked at last.  
  
" Those records were supposed to be sealed" Julie said not that she wasn't proud of it.  
  
" So judging by your reaction you are" Birkoff said  
  
" Yes, but please don't tell anyone" Julie pleaded with him.  
  
" Don't worry for the time being your secret is safe" Birkoff said now he had something to blackmail her with.  
  
" I'm going to get into major trouble for this won't I?" Julie asked  
  
" Yes, they might even cancel you" Birkoff told her truthfully.  
  
" Great, oh well it was nice knowing you" Julie said and got up and walked out of the room.  
  
She didn't care if she was found. She was going to die anywayz. Might as well go out in a blaze of glory.  
  
" You know I can take the fall for it?" Birkoff told her  
  
" Why would you want to?" Julie asked  
  
" I want to know how you hacked my walls" Birkoff said simply  
  
" It wasn't hard you use basic third dimension figures" Julie told him  
  
" Oh really. So can you help me upgrade them?" Birkoff asked  
  
" Sure if you want. But I haven't done the third dimension since I was seven" Julie told him  
  
" How many dimension can you see?" Birkoff asked he had read about people how could see multiple dimensions.  
  
" Five. I'll never get passed it." Julie said and looked kinda sad at that.  
  
" Hey your better then most people" Birkoff said and silently to himself he even said even me.  
  
" Alright. But shouldn't we tell everyone that I'm finished running away?" Julie asked him  
  
" That's a good plan" Birkoff said and lead her in the direction of Madeline's office.  
  
If what she was saying was true they defidently couldn't cancel her. It would also explain why she didn't feel pain. Or the fact she it seemed like she was telling the truth. 


	4. chapter 3

Title: Not as angelic as everyone thinks.  
  
Summary: A new recruit for Birkoff. Someone who matches his strengths. Will they fight a growing attraction, or will she be cancelled.  
  
Chapter - Gifts explained  
  
" If what she says is the truth, she's one of a few document cases, she has untapped possibilities" Birkoff said in way of a sales pitch not to cancel Julie  
  
" She was in direct disobedience with orders" Operations shouted angry that everyone was taking her side.  
  
" I do think Birkoff has a point" Madeline said  
  
" I don't care, she will be cancelled" Operations said and stormed out  
  
"one might begin to wonder by Operations wants her killed so bad" Birkoff thought to himself  
  
Madeline didn't say anything just quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Early that next morning  
  
Birkoff is standing at the door to the room where Julie had been held earlier. It looks like he's accessing the door, to open it.  
  
" Birkoff what are you doing here" Julie said once the door was open and she saw him walk into the room, like he wasn't going to get into trouble or anything.  
  
" They're in conflict." Speaking about Madeline and Operations "Doesn't happen much. You should feel honoured" Birkoff joked  
  
" That's a surprise. Madeline's always trying to play an angle" Julie commented and shrugged, it wasn't like that really mattered to her anywayz. She wasn't going to die right away. she still had a chance to keep herself alive, maybe even run.  
  
" You shouldn't admit these things here" Birkoff said and looked around the room like there was microphones and video cameras hidden everywhere.  
  
" There are some many things that I shouldn't say and do. I have never been one to follow the rules" Julie told him  
  
" Yes, you demonstrated that plenty of times." Birkoff practically snapped  
  
" Relax, I don't feel pain. Even if they do cancel me." Julie reassured him and told him like it was no big deal. Like everybody went around with no emotions. Not being able to feel.  
  
" But if you really can access the fifth dimension. Their killing themselves. Like five people in the whole world can do that. Your like a super Genius, I'm shocked, I never thought anybody could do that and still be somewhat normal." Birkoff said and sat on her bed.  
  
" Yes, well I was hoping that they would come that realisation on their own." Julie commented  
  
" Everything has to be helped along here" Birkoff said thinking out loud  
  
" You have a plan don't you?" Julie asked him and turned to look and the sweet innocent guy sitting on her bed.  
  
" What if I do, would you promise not to endanger yourself if you do survive" Birkoff asked  
  
" I can't make the promise. I can't see the future. I will not kill innocents" Julie said and got up to throw a chair across the room.  
  
" Your so much like Nikita" Birkoff mumbled. As he watched her toss the chair like it was nothing. And to her it was nothing.  
  
" But she's a cold blooded killer" Julie snapped after she had finished destroying the contents of her room.  
  
" No, she's isn't. She's saved lives. And if you keep yourself alive long enough you could to" Birkoff told her  
  
" I still can't make that promise" Julie told him and when to stand by the door.  
  
" Well I'll see what I can do" Birkoff said and got up. Leaving and making sure that she couldn't get out. He couldn't handle if it she messed this up for herself.  
  
Briefing room  
  
" Birkoff get in here" Operations yelled into the com link.  
  
About five minutes later Birkoff rushes in.  
  
" Yes sir" He says and looks around the room. Not wanting to fix his eyes on the man that is about to hand down the fate of the girl he liked.  
  
" Is the fifth dimension possible. If so what could it possible tell us. Compared to what you can do?" Operations asked  
  
" It's possible. Up to the ninth dimension is possible. It can do a lot more then anybody thinks it can. There like machines, capable of higher powers. They usually need a grounder though. Something to keep them tied or else the could get lost in their minds. They see everything in numbers, formulas and equations. Everything and anything a normal person can't see." Birkoff tried to explain  
  
" If you had to make the decision. Would you cancel her?" Madeline asked not knowing the full extent to what these dimensions could mean  
  
" I wouldn't cancel her." he said turning to face her. there was still a chance that they couldn't cancel her. He would have to think fast and work hard. He'd promised himself he'd try.  
  
" There are very few people in the world that can do this. She fell in your lap. Take advantage of that" Birkoff said trying to sound as ruthless as section could be.  
  
" What about this grounding? What is it?" Madeline asked trying to get into Julie's head  
  
" It's usually a person, who's able to see the dimensions, and help guide the person from one to another." Birkoff said  
  
" This is all very experimental" Madeline whispered to Operations  
  
" What could she tell us?" Operations asked again  
  
" Tactics, plans, logarithms, anything is at her fingertips" Birkoff said  
  
" You have two years. I want weekly updates" Operations said  
  
" Me, sir?" Birkoff asked confused  
  
" Your one of the best" Madeline said as if he should have expected it from the beginning.  
  
" Yes, but I'm nowhere near her capabilities" Birkoff told them  
  
" Well become then. Madeline help him set her up. " Operations said as a dismissal  
  
Both Madeline and Birkoff left to help get her settle. Julie wasn't going to be cancelled.  
  
Julie's cell  
  
As Birkoff walked in with Madeline at his side. Julie knew that she couldn't rebel against whatever they said.  
  
" We're going to try and train you. And after two years you will be either selected as an operative or you will be cancelled." Madeline told her in a stony voice.  
  
" I will be training you." Birkoff said in a softer tone.  
  
Julie bit back the sarcastic commented that she was going to say. Somehow Birkoff had managed to get them to keep her alive. Now she had two years to prove herself.  
  
That would be the difficult part. Everyone believed that being able to see these things were a gift. It's more like a curse. I get lost. Days at a time I lose.  
  
" Your my grounder" Julie asked at last.  
  
" Yes" Birkoff said and nodded.  
  
" Follow me" Madeline said and brought her to her office.  
  
" Birkoff come on" Madeline said when she noticed that he wasn't following behind.  
  
"Yes" Birkoff said and scurried to catch up. He was usually the one that they left standing after he had done some dirty work for them, not even the dignity to stand and walk with them.  
  
Madeline's office  
  
" Have a seat" Madeline said  
  
" Thanks" Julie said and took the chair. She was so happy to be alive, and out of her cell, she was going stir crazy being locked up in there. 


End file.
